This invention relates to heater on metal composite units and more particularly to composite strips and disks which may be continuously and economically fabricated and in which the heater is in close thermal contact with a metal substrate.
Electrically heated metal bodies have a wide variety of commercial and industrial uses, such as in thermostatic devices, thermal relays, time-delay relays, circuit breakers, etc. It is advantageous to have the electrically energized heater in good heat-exchange relation to the metal body, frequently a bimetal strip or disk, which changes its configuration as a function of temperature. Also, it is desirable to be able to supply such heater-metal units in various shapes and configurations at minimal expense.